Behind The Scenes
by MysticAngel01
Summary: Sana's mom had just recently written a hit book called"Love is War"and a top movie director demands that she is the one to act the main actors,Naozumi is accepted no doubt,and Akito suprisingly acts as a replacement actor,but who's this third actor?
1. An Irrefutable OfferChap1

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_I just recently started reading the __manga__ of __Kodocha__, although I know it has been out for awhile__ I'm only up to volume 5 so I hope you like my story!!__ Oh, and __Satsuikato__ and __Kajime__ are my __(OC.)_

**Behind the Scenes…**

**An Irrefutable Offer…(Chap.1.)**

In front of the Kurata's residence, large clusters of reporters have gathered around to report on Mariko Kurata's recent book Love Is War.

"As you must of already heard, Mariko Kurata's new book Love Is War has just been nominated as "Best book of the Year". Its sales have been off the charts ever since it was released this September, and is the uproar amongst all teens here in Tokyo!" A reporter shouted trying not to lose his voice to the deafening crowd of reporters.

"Wow mom, it really is crazy out there. I can't believe that your book was nominated as 'Best book of the year'."Sana told her mom as she watched the reporters on the television reporting on her mother's book.

"Sana, why do you bother watching the news of your mother's book, when you can just watch them from our living room window?" Rei asked her as he gazed out their living room window only to find clusters of wild reporters vigorously shaking their main gate just to get in their driveway. "Ma'am I think we might need a new gate, I think our front gate might just give in any time soon with them slamming it like that."

"Let them be, I don't mind if they take pictures of us."Mariko responded.

"But ma'am, they could destroy our house! I mean, your house if they all come charging in here."Rei replied full of panic.

"Oh well, we could always buy a new one. Besides, I want to show of my new hairstyle."she informed him. (In her hair was a hat pasted with candy such as mints, chocolates, M&Ms, etc.) "_So that's what she's worried about."__Rei__ thought to himself._

"Oh yes, Sana—you haven't accepted any offers lately."Rei randomly brought up.

"I know, I'm just tired that's all."Sana replied drowsily. _"__hmm__..What should I eat?"Mariko thought to herself as she rummaged through their refrigerator._

"But it's been months! If you don't accept any offers soon, they'll soon stop offering!"Rei yelled hysterically.

"It's only been one month, anf ok, ok.. Just find me a good offer and I'll accept it."Sana told him gloomily.

"Do you really mean that?"Rei asked apprehensively. _"Ah ha! I know where I'll find some food!" Mariko finally deciphered. She then pulled out a piece of chocolate from her hat. "__Mmmm__, yummy…"_

"Here Rei, you can watch TV."Sana notified him as she threw the remote at him.

"Oww! That hurt!" Rei bawled. Sana then headed up the stairs. When she had finally arrived to her bedroom she immediately plopped on her bed, fatigued-- she had just taken her junior high exams the previous month, which had now left her tired, and in no mood to begin acting.

_"Hmm, __Love Is War__ eh? So it's a hit huh? I guess I can make it an even better hit if I put it on the big screen."_Satsuikato well-known movie director informed one of his butlers as he watched the news that showed reporters violently pushing the front gate of Sana's home. _"Mariko's daughter is that famous actress on television right?"_Satsuikato asked one of his butlers as he exhaled some smoke from his cigar.

"Why, yes sir—she was the one who acted with Naozumi for some movie with her portraying a ghost."the butler replied as he placed down a plate of roast beef and rice on the table in front of Satsuikato.

"Get Kajime, I want to have a little talk with him on my new movie inspiration."Satsuikato told him.

"Yes sir." Soon after, a lean man with short black hair, and dark brown eyes entered the room.

"Are you familiar with the book, Love Is War?"Satsuikato asked him immediately.

"Yes! It's a great book! It's actually a romance novel really! I recently finished it last night."Kajime replied animated.

"So you read romance huh?"

"Well, I mean, you know—I read it for research, since you always tell me to keep updated when it comes to the media, and Love Is War is a pretty prominent book."Kajime replied, now with a serious expression.

"Well then, I guess it's decided—Love Is War is going to be the title of my new movie." Satsuikato informed him with a grin.

"Really?!!"Kajime asked electrified. "You should ask the author's daughter Sana to play the character Yumi in the book—she's a great actress! I heard her manager's searching for a good offer for her, I'm sure this movie will be irrefutable!"


	2. Satsuitako's DeclarationChap2

Satsuikato's Demanding Offer…(CHAP.2)

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **Hey guys! My second Chapter! I hope you like it! I tried to portray the humor of Mariko in the comic by putting silly moments in my story. I hope you like it! Oh! I dedicate this story to both Sky Stroll and SakuraUchiha14 because they both reviewed my stories!! WOOOHOOO!!! my first 2 reviews!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!! Anyway, time to begin the story.. XP (ENJOY!!) _Sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter…. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well, get going… Inform Sana's manager already."Satsuikato ordered Kajime.

"What? Already? But, you haven't even wrote the script, or—or, even thought about the movie yet?!!" Kajime shouted bewildered.

"We've got to begin this movie immediately!!!" Satsuikato yelled enlivened, he now stood on top of his chair as if giving a speech to a large crowd, " We've got to get this movie filming while the news on this book is still hot! If we wait too long, the fans interest will die out and our movie will be gone! Do you understand what I'm saying? I mean, without Sana, the fans wouldn't be as excited to watch the movie, I mean, watching the daughter of a famous writer acting her movie, I mean that's genius!! That's unless YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME… DO YOU AGREE WITH ME??" Satsuikato asked sternly.

"NO! No! Of course I do! I'll inform Sana's manager immediately."Kajime responded nervously.

"Good job Kajime! I demand that Sana is to play Yumi. Got it? So get her for me!"

"Well, I can't make any guarantees Satsui."(Satsui is Satsuikato's nickname)

"I'm sure the girl will accept, I mean this is her mother's book, I'm sure she would want to act it! If not, then we'll have to have a little talk with her and her manager."Satsuikato informed him suspiciously.

At this moment in time Mariko had taken a seat beside Rei who was now watching the reporters newscast on Mariko's book. _"__Mmm__ This chocolate bar is pretty good…"Mariko thought to herself as she quietly munched on the piece of chocolate she had pulled out of her hat._

"Rei, would you like some chocolate?"

"Sure, why thanks Mariko."he responded happily while putting his hand out.

"Pick one, Hershey, Dove, or this other one?"Mariko asked him as she pointed to the chocolates on her head.

"Hmmmmm…."Rei however now had a serious expression and rummaged through Mariko's hat with a grave expression, _(To give you a little visual- __Rei__ now knelt on his knees he shuffled around Mariko's unkempt hat.)_.

"It has just been reported to me that Satsuikato a well-known movie director in Tokyo has suddenly gotten an inspiration! Kajime, his assistant director has suddenly revealed his new movie will be called Love Is War in dedication for Ms. Kurata's bestselling book!"A reporter on the television abruptly announced.

"Did you hear that?"Mariko asked Rei full of excitement as she slowly got up from her seat.

"Wait, stop moving! I'm trying to get this Hershey out of your hair!!"Rei shouted while picking at a Hershey bar, deep underneath a pack of M&Ms.

"Rei! Satsuikato has just come up with an inspiration to make a movie out of my book!"Mariko screamed at the top of her lungs._ "I almost got it…"__Rei__ thought to himself as he concentrated deeply on retrieving the buried chocolate bar._ "Satsuikato has been an inspiration to me! He's the greatest movie director of all time!! Rei! Can you imagine? Sana portraying one of the characters from my book? I mean just imagine how great that would be?! Imagine the headline! Sana acts in the footsteps of her mother's book!" The thought of this, brought a tear to her eye. _"Got it!"__Rei__ shrieked in his head as he pulled the Hershey Bar out of Mariko's hat._

"So, what was it that you were so excited about?"Rei asked while peeling off the wrapper.

"Satsuikato's brilliant idea to turn my book into a film!! I mean, he's the most famous director in Tokyo!!" Mariko screamed.

"Most famous????? Really??? Then I must sign Sana up for an audition immediately!!!"Rei yelled exhilarated. Sana had drifted into a light slumber when she couldn't help but hear Rei and her mother screaming enthusiastically. _"Why are they screaming about?"__she__ asked herself as she drowsily struggled to get up from her bed._

"Rei!! Since you're the best manager that I could of possibly hired you must sign Sana up for this movie's audition!"Mariko squealed.

"Brilliant!! Sana will be a star!! A star!!!!"Rei shouted wildly. When Sana reached the bottom of the staircase she watched Rei and her mother dancing around the couch foolishly.

"What's up with you guys?"Sana asked plopping onto the couch.

"A movie audition!!!!!!"Rei screeched like a little girl.

"Ughh… Rei, I told you already.. I'm tired… And I don't want to audition… Especially for a movie! Movie's take forever.. And I'd miss so much school, and my friends would be upset if I left."Sana whined.

"But Sana.. YOU MUST! You're perfect for the part!! Please, it's based on my new book!!!"Mariko urged. _Ring! Ring!_

"What's that?"Rei whispered panicky.

"The pho…"Sana informed him trailing off.

"OH! THE PHONE!!" he shouted as he swiftly ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Kurata's residence?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Yes, but whom am I speaking to?" Rei asked suspicious.

"This is Sasuikato's assistant director."the voice on the other end informed him.

"What's your name?"

"Kajime Hishoto…."Kajime replied.

"I never heard of you before… I've only heard of Satsuikato…"Rei informed him bluntly._"What?!!!__ He's never heard of me!! Darn it, I never get any credit!!!!"__Kajime__ sulked in his mind._

"Well, I have called to ask you your opinion on Satsui's movie."

"Ms. Kurata is highly honored, as a matter of fact we were just dancing around her couch just now."

"I'm glad, and how was Sana's reaction on the movie?"Kajime asked immediately.

"Well, she was sort of sleeping at the moment of the announcement, so I'm not sure." Instantly after Sana heard Rei say her name she crept closer to the phone to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Well, whenever she's interested in the part—call me back immediately. Mr. Satsuikato demands that she plays one of the characters in this movie."Kajime notified him.

"Sure! I will!! Definitely!! Wait, is there a deadline? I mean, to inform you if Sana would like to act in this movie?"Rei inquired.

"Yes, two days from now."Kajime reported to him.

"Two days?!!! You've already made the set for the movie and the script??"Rei shouted frantically.

"No, but, Mr. Satuistako is definitely excited on this movie—believe me he'll spend sleepless nights just to make his movie perfect. He's a little crazy about his job, but that's what makes him a great director." Kajime commented happily.

"Well, alright then… I'll inform Sana.." _Click_

"WELL?!!! WAS IT MR. SATSUITAKO????"Mariko cried anxiously.

"No, it was his assistant director Kajime…"

"Who's that???" Mariko questioned unfamiliar with the name. _"AWWW!__ My side! Someone must not know me…."__Kajime__ yelped in pain._

"Sana, what do you think??? I mean this is my book!!!"Mariko yelled motivated.

"It sounds interesting… Anyway, I've got to get to bed, it's 9:01PM I have school tomorrow…"Sana halfheartedly. Sullenly, she moped up the stairs.

_"I wonder what's wrong with Sana__.."__Mariko wondered._

_"Darn you __Akito__, the minute I tell you about this movie, I know you'll be upset. You'll probably be cynical and act like your happy but, I know you—you have trouble expressing your feelings__ If only I could go without feeling bad for leaving you behind…"_


	3. GoodByeChap3

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_As usual I'm going to give my dedications to my reviewers: __SakuraUchiha14, pinkpuppy2ez, animerocks23.__Thank-you guys so much for your great reviews and great support!! And you all write great stories as well!! hugs and kisses to you guys!! XD _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__This disclaimer is pretty late.. hehe.. I forgot to put a disclaimer on all my stories… so, oopsies.. Anyway, I don't own Kadocha. (Or do I?) hehee.. JK I don't. _

**

* * *

****Good-Bye (Chap. 3)**

--**Morning**--

"Sana."Rei called her softly.

"Wha?.."she asked him drowsily as she pulled her blanket over her.

"School, we have to inform your teachers if you're going to act in the movie."Rei whispered to her softly. _"Hmm.. I wonder what hat I should wear today?"Mariko wondered while she rummaged through her closet._

"Have you decided?"Rei questioned her eagerly. _"My mom really is excited about this movie, and I did promise Rei that if ever there was to be a good offer I would accept. I guess I'll have to accept this offer. But what about Akito and the others?" Sana pondered concerned._

"Sure, I guess I'll accept." Sana replied cheerless.

"Great! I'll call him immediately!"Rei shouted electrified. He then bolted down the stairs to the living room phone. Immediately Rei redialed the number of Kajime, Satsuitako's assistant director.

"Hello?"A voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, this is Rei, Sana Kurata's manager. It seems she has agreed to take part in Mr. Satsuitako's movie."Rei informed him.

"Really?! That's great! OH, and by the way I'm Mr. Satsuitako."the voice informed him.

"Really?! OH! It's an honor to meet you!"Rei responded electrified.

"Well, it's an honor to have Sana in my movie! it's wonderful!! muhuhahaha!"Mr. Satsuitako yelled crazily. _"Wow, Mr. Satsuitako really is an interesting man."Rei pondered. "If I'm going to meet with the teachers, I guess I should wear something to represent the movie."Mariko finally deciphered._

"Anyway, I've got to get back to work."Mr. Satsuitako declared. _click._ _"Aha! I'll wear my book to represent the movie!"Mariko decided grabbing her book off her dresser._

"Rei!"Mariko shouted happily.

"Yes Ms. Kurata?"he replied.

"What do you think of my hat?"she questioned proudly adjusting the book on her head.

"Eh? I think it's great…"Rei patronized. At this moment, Sana headed down the stairs.

"Sana? What happened? What are you wearing?"Mariko asked her in shock. Sana now wore a black barrette with a dark skirt and dark purple spaghetti strapped shirt.

"It looks like you're going to a funeral."Rei responded troubled.

"Hunny? Are you alright? Do you really want to act in this movie?"Mariko questioned her concerned as she placed her hand on Sana's shoulder.

"I'm alright."Sana told her forcing a smile.

* * *

--**School**--

Rei was now pulling up in front of the school entrance, there Sana noticed Akito and the others standing in a circle talking. Suddenly Akito turned back only to see Sana looking back at him with a gloomy expression. Realizing that Akito was staring at her, Sana immediately forced a smile and waved at him. _"Sana, she's acting strange today.."Akito told himself concerned._

"So, Sana will be acting in the new movie based on your book?"the principal questioned with a grin.

"Yes! My book! Isn't that great?!"Mariko responded excited.

"OH yes! Your book Love is War was amazing! I just couldn't put it down when I bought it."the principal informed her.

"Really? Wow! I'm so glad you enjoyed my book."

"Oh, is that the book on your head?"the principal told her furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why yes! It's one of my new hats."Mariko notified him.

"Wow! It's an amazing design!"the principal shouted his eyes now sparkling. _"I can't believe this guy. It's just her book on her head. I wouldn't even call it a hat."Rei thought._

"Well, it's one of a kind, but I can make another one. Would you like to have it?"Mariko asked him.

"I would be honored!" the principal responded thrilled. Mariko then pulled the book off her head and handed it to the principal.

"Alright, so it's settled. We'll send the homework to you Rei, and you'll give it to Sana."the principal concluded.

"Perfect!"Rei shouted quickly dashing out the door.

"Sana…"a voice whispered abruptly. _"What was that?"Sana wondered._

"Sana…"The voice repeated more eagerly.

"Sana, you alright?"her mother asked her worried.

"No, I'm alright. I just need to go to the bathroom."Sana told them.

"Alright, we'll wait for you out in the car."Rei informed her. When they both were out of sight the voice called her again.

"Sana.."the voice called, sounding much more closer. Curious, Sana turned around, there stood Akito, his face directly in front of hers.

"A-A-A-kito."Sana responded nervously.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"Akito asked her immediately.

"Yes, I'm sorry.. I have to act for this new movie based on my mom's book."Sana replied poignantly.

"Congratulations."Akito told her with a grin.

"You're not mad that I'm leaving?"Sana asked him bewildered.

"Well, it's your mom's book. That must be a good thing that you're acting for the movie."Akito told her halfheartedly.

"Wait, are you skipping class?"Sana brought up suddenly.

"No, I just happened to have to go to the bathroom and then I saw you walking into the principal's office. So, I decided to wait for you."Akito informed her.

"Oh.."

"Sana, you didn't see you smiling this morning."Akito brought up.

"Huh? OH, hehe.. I was just tired that's all."

"Is that really it?"Akito asked her bothered.

"Yea. That's it."Sana told him. _"Akito, I really don't want to leave you and the others."Sana told herself._

"Sana, you don't have to worry about me."Akito told her softly.

"I'm sorry Akito… I really don't want to leave you guys again. I'm sorry.. I know you're probably upset because I'm leaving again, but you're being so nice to me? Why?"Sana blurted out suddenly. Her eyes starting to tear.

"Sana.."Akito whispered while putting his arms around her.

"Aki… I wish I could spend time with you while I'm gone."Sana mumbled.

"Then I'll come with you."he suggested.

* * *

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_I'm sorry that this chapter ended up so short. I'll try and update ASAP.. I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible… I'm so sorry if it's too short!!_


	4. SORRY LETTER SORRY GUYS

HEY GUYS.. I'M SORRY.. BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING.. SO I'M SORRY… MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE.. BUT MOST LIKELY NO.. SORRY… BYE..


End file.
